Luna's Story
by Luna Nicole
Summary: a story about a witch named luna & her adventures with her friends Lilly, James, Remus & sirius


Chapter 1  
  
The sun poured through my window as I began to wake. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I sat up in bed. "Luna, are you up?" I heard my mum yell from downstairs, "You don't want to be late!" I quickly then realized that in a few hours I would be on a train heading to Hogwarts. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. "There's are little witch," my dad said as I entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. "Mornin' Dad. Mornin' Mum." I said as I sat down to eat. "So are you excited?" my mum asked. "Yes!" I said with a mouthful of food. "I can't wait to get there." I said as I finished swallowing. Then my little sister came into the kitchen. She came running to me. "Luna, don't go! I'll miss you too much!" my little sister, Maya said. "Maya, I promise everything will be okay. I'll write you a lot." I said giving her an Eskimo kiss. "Mum, why can't I go to school with Luna?" Maya asked our mum. "Honey, you have to be 11 years old. You're only 8. In a few years you can go to school with Luna." Then my mum hugged her and told her to get dressed. "She's going to be heart broken when you leave. Why I remember when I left my little brother to got to Hogwarts he was devastated." My mum said. I was only half listening to her as she rambled on about her childhood. I was too busy thinking about leaving for Hogwarts. ".But he eventually got his nose back. Luna are you listening? Luna, please listen to me just this once." I snapped out of my daydream and looked at her, "What?" I said. "Try to remember to pay attention in class. There are some professors who won't tolerate daydreamers, and that can cause trouble." "Mum, I won't daydream!" I said in an annoyed tone. "And my name Cooky. Just remember to have fun." She said smiling. "I will, Mum, I will," I said with a smile. Chapter 2 Soon my whole family arrived at King's Cross. We gathered my trunk and headed to the platform. We reached platform 9 and 10. "Okay Luna, off you go. Have fun." My parents said before I ran toward the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I shut my eyes as I ran through the wall. Then I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a big train that said 'Hogwarts Express'. I had made it I loaded my trunk aboard the train and then got on. I was full of excitement. I quickly found a compartment with only another girl in it. She had red hair and green eyes. Her skin was fair. Then I asked, "Uh, is it okay if I sit with you?" "Sure," she said with a smile. "I'm Lilly." "Hi Lilly, I'm Luna." I said smiling back as I sat across from her. "So are you a 1st year?" I asked. "Yeah, are you?" I nodded my head. "This is so exciting! I hope I'm in Gryffindor! Both me mum & dad were in it." I said excited. "Are both of your parents wizards?" Lilly asked. "Yeah," I said. "I come from muggle parents. I'm the first witch in centuries in my family." "Wow, my whole family are witches and wizards. Do you know anything about magic?" I asked. "Yeah, I've been reading stuff ever since I received my letter," she said with a smile. "I love everything about magic." "Cool," I said smiling. "I hope we get in the same house!" "Yeah, me too. I don't know anybody," she said. "I hope there are some cute boys!" I giggled. "Oh, me too. Well, before I got on the train, I had to ask this boy how to get to the train. He was pretty cute." She said turning red. "Really?" I said excitedly. "Hey I got an idea, let's find him!" "No!" Lilly said quickly. "Why not it's going to be a while till we get to the school, and I want to see if he's cute, too." I said tugging on her. "Fine," she said giving in. we left the compartment and started peeking into others. I gradually got ahead of Lilly. I looked into some and when I finally reached one and said quietly, "Lilly, come here. Look at these cute boys." Inside were 4 boys. One had light blond hair and was a bit pudgy. He wasn't very cute. But the other 3 were quite cute. One had jet-black hair, dark eyes and seemed to be laughing a lot. Another had black hair that went everywhere and dark brown eyes that were beneath a pair of glasses. While the other had light brown hair and soft blue eyes. He looked very tired. Lilly hurried over to me & peered into the window. "The one with the glasses helped me out." She said quietly. "Whew," I sighed. "If you were gonna say the pudgy blond one I was gonna have to choke." I giggled. Then we both started to crack up laughing. We fell to the floor with our backs against the door. We were laughing so hard we started to cry. Then all of the sudden we fell backwards. The door had been opened. Then we looked up seeing the 4 boys staring at us giving us the weirdest look. We turned to each other and started to laugh. They continued to look at us, I sat up, wiped a tear away and said, "Uh, sorry, I was, well, me and my friend Lilly were telling jokes and it was just so funny we broke into laughter. Sorry bout that by the way my name's Luna, and that's Lilly." The boy that Lilly liked said, "You're the girl I helped on the train. I'm James." The other dark haired boy said, "Wow, you're practically as good as me making up stories." I gave a little laugh. "I'm Sirius." He said smiling at me. Then the tired boy spoke. "I'm Remus." He quietly said giving a little smile. Last the pudgy kid spoke, "I'm Peter." I had to use all my might to stop myself from laughing. "So are you ladies 1st years?" Sirius asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Actually, we got up because we were bored and wanted to talk to other people." "You guys can sit if you want to." Sirius said. I sat down between Sirius and Remus. Lilly got off the floor and sat next to James. She quickly gave me a look of happiness. I flashed her a smile. " I hope I'm in Gryffindor," James said. "Both of my parents were in there." "Mine too!" I said. "I just want to have some fun," Sirius said with a smirk. Then I turned to Remus, who had barley said two words. "Remus, right? So are you a 1st year?" I asked trying to get him to talk. "Yeah," he replied. He looked so tired and lonely. His soft blue eyes looked as if he was worried about something. I turned to Sirius to ask what was wrong but he shrugged his shoulders. The rest of the train ride we mostly talked about what we were looking forward to. Sirius and I dominated the conversation. He was just as talkative as I was. Lilly and James spoke often, Peter piped in several times while Remus barley spoke.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Soon, the train arrived and everyone exited the train. All of us 1st years were lead across the lake to the castle. Lilly and I got separated from James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Soon, we reached the castle and headed up many stairs where we all waited outside a pair of large doors. I whispered to Lilly, "What do you think is gonna happened?" "I heard we have to wrestle trolls," I heard a voice in my ear. I jumped. I turned around and saw Sirius starting to laugh. "Wow, you can really jump high." My face turned red. "That wasn't funny." I said trying not to giggle but it didn't happen. Then James, Peter and Remus made their way through the crowd to us. Before anyone said another word we saw a young witch approach us. She was dressed in green along with a black pointy hat. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said getting everyone's attention. "I'm Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes I will lead you into the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. The 4 houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherian. Once you have been sorted your house will be your family. You will also compete to win the house cup. Points are given to good accomplishment while taken for disobeying the rules. Now follow me." She opened the door and led everyone inside. The ceiling had floating candles and appeared as the night's sky. All the tables looked at us, as we were guided to the front of the hall. On a stool laid a hat. Then to all of us 1st years the hat began to sing. After the song, Professor McGonagall began to call out names. "Melissa Alumna." The girl approached the stool sat down as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head then the hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF" All the Hufflepuffs clapped as the girl joined the table. I stood there with Lilly. "Let's hope we get in the same house." I said to her. "Yeah, I hope so too." Then we heard Professor McGonagall call out, "Sirius Black." Sirius passed us, looked at me with his dark eyes and smiled and headed toward the stool. The hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR" Lilly whispered to me, "I think he likes you." I stared at her. "Me? Really?" "Yeah, Luna, look at you. You have beautiful brown hair, the bluest blue eyes, a dazzling smile and your personality is full of life." I began to speak when we heard, "Lilly Evans." Lilly started up the stool, sat down and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR" I cheered with joy as she headed to the table. Now I really wanted to be in Gryffindor. Soon most of the students had been sorted into the 4 houses. James, Remus & Peter were all in Gryffindor along with Lilly and Sirius. Then Professor McGonagall said, "Serveus Snape" Walked forward was a scrawny boy with black hair and a hooked nose. He sat sown and the hat yelled "SYLTHERIAN" I looked around. There were only about 5 other kids besides me. Then finally I heard "Luna Tearthy" I slowly walked up to the stool sat down and the hat was placed on my head. I rapidly repeated "Gryffindor, Gryffindor" in my head then I heard 'Is that where you want to be?' It was the hat. I kept repeating 'Gryffindor'. Finally I heard the hat yell "GRYFFINDOR" I smiled and headed toward my new house to sit with my new friends. I hugged Lilly as I approached the table. "I'm so glad you're in here with me!" Lilly said cheerfully. "Yeah, me too," I replied. I sat down between Lilly and Sirius. "I was afraid I was gonna get stuck with that ugly hooked nose kid." I said as I burst into laughter along with James, Sirius, Peter, and Lilly and to my surprise Remus. I smiled at him, as I continued to laugh with my new friends. Soon, the sorting was finished and the feast began. The once empty plates in front of us soon filled with food. We all ate as we chatted with our new friends. After the feast the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements to make." he began to list things, yet I was too busy thinking of the day I had had. I had already made several friends, I was in the same house as my parents had been in, and still wondered what Lilly had said to me. Did Sirius like me or was he just being friendly? ".Now everyone up to their dormorities." Dumbledore ended. We got up and followed our prefects to our towers. After everyone entered the Gryffindor common room we all headed to bed. "I'm having the most wonderful time!" Lilly said to me as we got into our beds. "Me too," I said "me too." I soon closed my eyes and fell asleep. Chapter 4 The next morning, everyone got up and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. We all received our schedules. I grabbed Lilly's and compared ours. "Hey, we have almost the same classes except for a few." I said giving her schedule back. We sat down to eat. "What do we have first?" I asked Lilly as I stuffed my mouth full of food. "Transformation with Professor McGonagall. Isn't she the witch that did the sorting hat?" she asked as she drank her juice. "Yeah, she is. She's also is Head of Gryffindor. I heard some 4th years talk about it last night." A half an hour later Lilly and me were sitting in Transformation waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive. All we saw was a tabby cat sitting on her desk. Then, running in late were James and Sirius. "Whew," Sirius said trying to catch his breath. "Good thing McGonagall isn't here." James nodded. Lilly and me looked at them and giggled. Then the cat jumped off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall. We all sat there wide-eyed. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, being late the very first day isn't a good start. Please take your seat." Professor McGonagall said. James & Sirius quickly sat down next to Remus, as the class started. After class, Lilly and me saw Sirius, Remus & James all snickering to one another. "What do you suppose they're up too?" Lilly asked as we walked out of the class. "I have no clue, but it's probably nothing good." I said as we headed up to the tower.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Later that afternoon, Lilly and me were off to our next class. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts while Lilly had Herbology. We discussed what we thought our new classes were going to be like. "I hope the teacher's nice." Lilly said. "Yeah, me too." Then we took our own paths as we went opposite directions waving bye. I walked down the hall looking for the room. I entered the room and took my seat. I was one of the 1st people in the class. I sat there waiting for the Professor. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Luna!" It was Sirius. "Guess we have Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Everyone I know has Herbology. Boring!" he said as he sat down next to me. I smiled to myself. Sirius said everyone had Herbology, so that must meant Lilly and James had it together. 'Bet she's thrilled' I thought to myself. "I thought McGonagall was going to kill you." I said with a laugh. "I know. But that was bloody amazing what she did, though." He said laughing. "What were you 3 laughing at the end of class?" I asked. "Can't tell you." He said with a smirk. "You'll find out soon enough." Then he changed the subject. "Remus is pretty smart. Probably because he doesn't ever talk." "He seemed very lonely and sad." I said thinking about when I 1st saw him. "Yeah, hope he's okay." Sirius said with the first real serious look on his face. Then the door shut. In walked a man, in his 40's; blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a bright red cloak. "Welcome to your 1st Defense against the Dark Arts class. I'm Professor Zimmerich." 


End file.
